


You'd Never Die Just for Me

by x_thisismybeautifulshow_x



Category: Marilyn Manson (Band), Nine Inch Nails (Band)
Genre: Daddy Kink, Edging, Handcuffs, M/M, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Rimming, Rope Bondage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-04 15:43:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13367871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/x_thisismybeautifulshow_x/pseuds/x_thisismybeautifulshow_x
Summary: Brian and Trent-the adventures of bondage and the pleasure of orgasm denial.





	You'd Never Die Just for Me

**Author's Note:**

> Once again we have Manznor. Uh huh. I'm gonna be there a minute but I'm still working on some Maniggy from High End of Low era, after Jeordie left NIN. Stay tuned. Here's something dirty to help us while your mistress is busy doing other naughty things with other naughty boys.  
> Enjoy!  
> Title from Marilyn Manson's "User Friendly"

_Fuck me you asshole._

Brian just snickered. He was enjoying playing with Trent, and he knew that the bratty little bottom was enjoying himself just as much, if not more. He was going to play this out as far as it might go and see where it ended up. For now, Trent was tied up, his arms and legs bound with rope and his hands were cuffed to the headboard of the bed for good measure. In a nutshell, Trent was not going ANYWHERE any time soon.

They had been at this for about two hours, Brian had just been edging Trent right along, denying him what he needed. Every time Trent would get close, Brian would pull away and start kissing him or talking dirty to him, and it had gotten to the point where Trent was about to scream if he couldnt get his release soon. He loved edgeplay, sure, but Brian was just being mean at this point.

_I will take you so far in me you will see stars._

To Brian, this was just enough insubordination to drive him to keep edging. Eventually, Trent would earn his reward. For now, though, God, just fucking and teasing was enough.

He entered Trent again and started slamming him right where he knew Trent would squirm underneath him. But again, when he felt the hitch start in Trent's throat, he pulled out and started slapping his stomach with his cock, just to be an ass.

_You want me to see stars? We'll see about that._

Lifting Trent up, he started pushing his tongue inside. Trent screamed in pleasure and pain, knowing it will feel good for a minute and then Brian will stop. Jerk, Trent just needs some friction and MOVEMENT. Dammit. Brian continues to tease with his tongue, earning him some pitiful moans from the fuck toy beneath him.

_Brian, I can't take anymore. If I don't come, I'll die._

_Stop being dramatic, bitch. You know you love it and you know you love me._

Finally, Brian shoves his cock inside Trent one last time, driving it all the way to the little bundle of nerves he KNOWS will send Trent to heaven.

_What do we say when we want something, Trent? Ask nicely and you might get it._

_Fuck, baby! Fuck me, daddy! Fuck, let me come, please!_

_I come first, then you, okay darling?_

_Fine, fuck, daddy, let me come!_

With a groan, Brian spills himself inside of his lover. Trent's orgasm finally hits him like a ton of bricks and moves through his body in wave after crashing wave of intense electric pleasure. It's so good he nearly passes out.

When Trent finally lands back on earth, Brian undoes his restraints and kisses his boyfriend tenderly.

_Baby, you did so good. Rest now, I'm right here._

Trent is so exhausted, he crashes right there, Brian stroking his back tenderly.

 


End file.
